


Invitations Extended

by Kahlan_20



Series: The Hero and the Inquisitor [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Everyone has a happy ending, F/F, F/M, im trash for my characters, the inquisitor meets the warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_20/pseuds/Kahlan_20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is the rumor mill accurate?”<br/>“I am not answering that.”<br/>“And I just won one hundred silvers.”</p><p>Mira despairs and Kahlia watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitations Extended

“How did this not happen to you?” Mira despaired.

“Because I’m putting it off as long as possible,” Kahlia deadpanned, content to sit on the balcony’s banister above Skyhold’s throne room, Mira at her side. “There’s a tradeoff. Alistair’s been giving me sad doe-eyes for ten years now.”

Mira watched Josephine’s arms waved enthusiastically, dropping the courteous diplomatic personality she had lovingly cultivated. “They asked Shokrakar to give me away. They’re inviting the Valo-Kas.”

Her head dropped beside Kahlia’s leg. Kahlia gave the head a stroke.

“I thought the Valo-Kas were the closest thing you had to family?”

“Yes but,” Mira whimpered, “Bull’s Chargers are here, too.”

Kahlia winced in sympathy as Mira continued. “And, and, they’re inviting your Blight crew. I have no idea why.”

“Leliana wants me to see just how amazing and romantic weddings are when you have your family around you. Don’t look at me like that, I can be sneaky when I want to.” Kahlia paused. “The rumor mill surrounding this is delicious though.”

The head beside her shifted until one grey eyeball looked balefully at her. “What rumors?”

“Mostly it’s about the way you two fuck. You’re the one being given away so -”

“Andraste’s tit.”

“Is the rumor mill accurate?”

“I am not answering that.”

“And _I_ just won one hundred silvers.”


End file.
